Kafuri Insurgency (3886)
The Kafuri Insurgency also known as the Kafuri Civil War by non-Kafuris is an active insurgency being waged by Baqir al-Sadhi and the Al-Sadhi Organization against the interim Government of Kafuristand headed by President Latif Nagi and a government of liberals and republicans and the Ahmadist State in Kafuristan. The insurgency began by former military officers and members of the Armed Forces of Kafuristan underneath the banner of the al-Sadhi Organization with the remnants of the Majatran Socialist Ba'ath Party, the Army of the Men of the Qusuri Order and the Free Majatran Legion of the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association. The insurgency is primarily focused around the province of Pabeus where the al-Sadhi Organization has been able to gather support and launch an insurgency against government and ahmadist forces fighting for control in the region. The Ahmadist State controls Abi'nadi and O'mer while the government maintains control over Nekkah and Jerze'har. The fighting has been limited as the different factions are attempting to build up strength, the most fighting has been between the government forces and Ahmadist forces with the al-Sadhi Organization conducting hit and run attacks while they bide their time and gather strength. History and pre-insurgency The outbreak of the Kafuri insurgency started roughly around September 3878 when the Ahmadist State in Kafuristan was founded underneath the banner of Emir Salah Haytham Ahmad. It was shortly after the foundation of the Ahmadist State in Kafuristan, traditionally called ASIK, began their operations out of O'mer. The Majatran Republic of Kafuristan, which the Majatran Socialist Baath Party - Kafuristan Region controlled, began operations against the ASIK but as the ASIK grew the Majatran Republic of Kafuristan grew weaker due to growing instability within the party. The Baathist lead government would collapse in August 3880 with the death of Haavez al-Bassad and the death of several members of the al-Bassad family. The death of al-Bassad lead to total anarchy in Kafuristan and eventually an interim government was drawn up underneath technocrat and wealth Zardic-born businessman Latif Fatin Nagi and Razeen Sattar who head the Kafuri National List, a catch-all big tent political party. They drafted an interim constitution and govern by a People's Assembly which often acts against them due to varying political views, traditionally opposed to the Kafuri National List. Through 3880 and 3886 the Ahmadist State in Kafuristan began more and more operations, the Armed Forces of Kafuristan was able to hold them from capturing Nekkah and Jerze'har but lost nearly all territory in Pabeus and entirely lost al-Kasraj, the former capital and the governorates of Abi'nadi and O'mer which were huge blows for the interim government. President Nagi blamed "Baathist defeatism" but month earlier had ordered the Baathist lead military disbanded and security services disbanded. This drove the experienced military officers and security officials into the arms of an anti-government insurgency which would eventually turn into dozens of anti-government, pro-Baathist militias such as the al-Sadhi Organization. Beginning of the main insurgency In January, 3886 the al-Sadhi Organization formed underneath the leadership of Baqir al-Sadhi, a member of the wealthy and powerful al-Sadhi tribe. The organization formed dedicated to restoring true Kafuri governance. It was speculated that the al-Sadhi Organization was a front group for a hardline sect of the Baath party. The al-Sadhi Organization's founding drew much attention and quickly Sheikh Mubin Hisham al-Qusuri of the Army of the Men of the Qusuri Order joined forces with al-Sadhi. The Qusuri Order is a branch of Sahabism which many members of the Kafuri Baathist party denote themselves as. al-Sadhi was also joined by an unlikely ally by an offer from the Volksdundorfische Cultural Association to form a fighting group of Volksdundorfische and Auslanddundorfische underneath the banner of the Free Majatran Legion lead by SS-Oberstgruppenfuhrer Konstantin Darzi, a Kafuri born Dorvish Dundorfian and Reichsleiter Victor Werkner, Chief of the Volksdundorfische-Majatran Office. The al-Sadhi Organization continued to work to capture more and more land, they captured key smaller towns from either the interim government or ASIK but waited before they launched a massive attack on al-Hafaz in the war torn region of Pabeus, which was their primary goal. Prior to their assault on al-Hafaz the Army of the Men of the Qusuri Order attacked ASIK positions in al-Kasraj, this attack was more symbolic then anything and showed that the al-Sadhi Organization was prepared for much greater feats of strength then other movements. The al-Sadhi Organization launched their operation to take al-Hafaz in September, 3886 and captured the city from ASIK forces in December, 3886. The capture of al-Hafaz lead to the formation of the provision Majatran Republic of Kafuristan underneath President Baqir al-Sadhi. The capture of al-Hafaz garnered attention for the al-Sadhi Organization which attracted depleted but well armed groups such as the Fedayeen Kafuri, Kafuri Popular Army, the General Military Councils in Kafuristan and the General Command of the Armed Forces, Resistance and Liberation in Kafuristan. The influx of these groups gave the al-Sadhi Organization a greater military strength and the capture of General Ibrahim al-Sultan Military Base gave the fledgling forces a base to call their own. Combatants Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts